thesunchildrenfandomcom-20200214-history
Arncourt
Arncourt was the second and last capital of the realm of Arzuria and, and seen as Arzuria was the capital realm of he country, Arncourt was the capital city of all the country. (Avonguard being its predecessor) After the last war with Alornia over the High Crown (the crown of the three stones), wherein Arzuria was the victor, it was said that a grand new city would be built and it would be hailed as the new capital. Around the second hundred year of the Fourth Era the new city was completed, and it was named ‘Arncourt’ after the king who had once led his people to sanctuary and a new life to Avonguard. The capital, whilst it was grand, drew in trade from the other cities in the Realm, and began to make them dry up, so much in fact that many were left in poverty. People began to hate the King and his ‘grand city’ of which was divided into three districts; the town of Arnur (the northern industrial sector across the River Arnur), Ringwater Island (The island wherein the castle of the King stands upon a hill with the houses of the Lords and Aristocrats slope into trees at the western point) and the town of Agar (the large residential side of the city where many live poorly under the shadow of the manipulative army that the King controls. The country’s name was changed from ‘Arinalgar’ to ‘Arzutare’ to emphasise the power that the Realm now possessed. There in the centre of the Agar district can be seen the tower of Agar that once stood atop Fort Agar (the later Amarian capital of the First and Second Era) it is said that it is only to be lit if dark deeds are afoot. Notable places: Ringwater Castle: the home of Lord Larinian and before him the royals of the House of Arzur. Built in the early 4th age as a northern defence from the sun child of the 4th age. It sits upon an old fortress from the first age. The Court of Koren: The army barracks, the armies of Arzuria train here. The Kornians built the court and taught their combat skills to the city when it was new. That alliance is now long gone and the court is also used as punishment when lawbreakers are sent to be disciplined. The Court of Lords: the house where 100 politicians sit. They are the industry owners of the city, as well as the finance sectors and the law courts. Half of the lords come from the other main towns of the Realm The Court of Generals: the house where 100 of the Realms highest ranked men may sit. They discuss war mainly, but since Larinian came in with his militaristic ways he uses them to discuss politics also. The Legacy Academy: the school where the children of soldiers go and train. It is a high class school that is strict and gives the students skills useful in the army, as well as a history of the world and who to kill. Marketplace: the thriving market down Arnur Street where the goods of the city are flogged, many coming from the docks. Docks: where the ships deliver the goods to the city. It is busy but often sees much crime that goes unchallenged. Churches to the six gods: separate churches to the different gods: Agath, Endath, Imendath, Ranagoth, Kinomath and Tanakoth. Each have their different subjects of worship. Heir names come from the old language, ‘ath’ meaning female and ‘oth’ meaning male. Bank: the place used mainly by the wealthy who live on Ringwater island. Court of Ringwater: the court used for lesser crimes and can punish criminals only to jail or unpaid industrial service. Agar Square: the square east of Ringwater castle and upon Arnur street where a fire beacon stands. It is the top half of the one which used to stand upon Fort Agar in the Arzornian Mountains. Hillwall: The round mound of earth east of the city’s wall. This was the original first age defence line for the fort that originally stood on Ringwater. As time bore on it became evident that the wall would take too long to build and fund and so it was cancelled, only being a quarter completed. It now marks the boundaries of the city and the end of the region where the city’s fields lay. The population to the north is the industrial district, the island in the middle is Ringwater, where the aristocratic and better off live, the lower district is the common populous. The expenditure of Larinian’s military ambitions have crippled the economy and so the men of the army are forced to wear chainmail and tabards as opposed to full armour. This has a knock on effect as Alornia is in the same position. Erivania is more separate and secluded and are able to make their own armour without the financial adversities of the capital having any affect. The mid 4th age was the last time the country had full armoured armies. The days of Arzornia saw the greatest armour manufactured as the men lived in the mountains where the ore was unlimited. The Arzurian archers wear leather tabards as that is not as expensive. they do not wear any metal armour, but the swordsmen and spearmen only wear metal helmets, shoulder and arm plates.